Legolas
by Daughters of Gondor
Summary: Legolas gives a last gift to Aragorn and Arwen. Warning: slash and mpreg


Disclaimer: As usual…I don't own anyone from Lord of the rings, or anything.  
  
A/N: I came up with this idea while chatting on AOL with my regular co-writer while I was trying to get over writers block for Second Chance. It's just a one-shot.  
  
WARNING: There is character death, in this story. And it is an mpreg.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Title: Legolas  
  
Arwen smiled at Aragorn, "You will succumb to your feelings, Estel. My grandmother is not the only one with foresight. He will need you."  
  
Aragorn wouldn't meet her gaze, "Arwen…"  
  
"You love him, Estel, as you love me. I can share you with him. An Elf's heart is big enough for more than one love."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I am not an elf."  
  
"But you were raised as one, meleth nin. You have the heart of one. Don't fight this love of yours, Estel. Embrace it. Embrace him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
3 months later…  
  
Aragorn watched the elf leave the hall and, making sure the others were asleep, he got up and followed. Legolas stood a few feet away from the door of the hall. Quietly, Aragorn walked up to his friend.  
  
"Legolas? Are you okay?"  
  
The elf nodded but remained silent. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder, forcefully turning him around. He gasped when he saw the tears in the cerulean eyes.  
  
"Legolas, what is it? Please, tell me."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "It is nothing."  
  
"It is not nothing." Aragorn said stubbornly, not giving in, "Talk to me, mellon nin."  
  
Sighing Legolas met the human's gaze, "I do not want to discuss this, Estel. I merely wish for distraction from the dark."  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas into his arms, "I can provide that. Come, melethron, give yourself to me this night."  
  
Before Legolas could reply, Aragorn took his mouth in a heated kiss. Seconds later they were sprawled on the stone floor of Moria.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
4 months later…  
  
Legolas stood at the back of the crowd watching as Aragorn and Arwen kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Inside his chest his heart crumbled. But he suffered in silence.  
  
Only one other soul knew of his love for Aragorn. Boromir, the man who'd died defending two hobbits. The secret had died with him, and Legolas would tell no one.  
  
"Namarie, Estel." Legolas whispered, "Namarie, meleth nin."  
  
With those last whispered words, Legolas walked away, leaving behind his first and only love. Never again was he seen in Gondor. No word was heard of him…except…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
8 months later…  
  
Aragorn and Arwen studied the wood elf before them. The child he'd handed Aragorn slept peacefully in the king's arms. An infant elf with perfectly formed ears and bow shaped mouth. Silver-gold hair gleamed on his head. His eyes were closed but both Aragorn and Arwen knew they'd be a clear cerulean blue, exactly like the one who'd given him life.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked, "Why is he not here himself?"  
  
The wood elf swallowed a sob, "He…he is gone, my lord."  
  
"Gone?" Arwen asked, "He's...how could…"  
  
She fell silent and the wood elf spoke again, "My prince returned to Mirkwood seven months ago, already starting to fade. He loved a mortal. One he'd given to another."  
  
Arwen released a sob while Aragorn grit his teeth. The wood elf continued, "When it came time for the birth…he wasn't strong enough. He bid me deliver the child to you with his last breath. He also sent his love…to both you and Lady Arwen…and his apologies."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and spoke through his clenched teeth, "Leave us. Now."  
  
Arwen waited until the wood elf was gone before breaking down completely, "He loved you."  
  
Aragorn swallowed, "Aye. And I killed him by his very love for me."  
  
Arwen hugged Aragorn, cradling the sleeping infant between them, "Nay, Estel. He made his choice. But he gave you a son."  
  
Aragorn looked down at the baby in his arms, "but how? Males can't carry…"  
  
"No. Every generation an anuhencyll is born. A male child-bearer. Legolas must have been the one for our generation. He must not have known or he would have warned you."  
  
Aragorn sat down in his throne, "So what do we do now, Arwen? I cannot tell the citizens of Minas Tirith I got a male elf pregnant. And we cannot pass the child off as yours for he is blond as neither you, nor I are."  
  
Arwen took the child from Aragorn's arms before sitting down in her husband's lap, "We raise him as our own. We tell Gondor's people the truth. He is your heir, Estel; they will accept him or be banished. He is our last link to Legolas. No one will disrespect him, even if he was not a prince.  
  
Aragorn ran a loving finger along the infants nose, "You accept him so easily, meleth."  
  
Arwen placed a gentle kiss on Aragorn's lips, "He is your son, Estel. And he is Legolas' son. I love you as my mate and Legolas as my brother. I gave you to him Legolas freely. I could do no other than love the child you created with him. Above all that, this child is a miracle. No anuhencyll has produced a child in over five generations."  
  
"You are amazing, Arwen. I love you." Aragorn whispered.  
  
Arwen smiled, "And I you, Estel. Now, our son needs a name."  
  
Aragorn smiled down at his son, love filling his heart, "A special name. One that means something to us both."  
  
Arwen sighed, "I have the perfect name for him."  
  
Aragorn met her gaze as she finished.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Elvish translations…  
  
Meleth nin: My love  
  
Melethron: Literal translation, male lover  
  
Namarie, Estel. Namarie, meleth nin: Farewell, Estel (Hope). Farwell, my love.  
  
Anuhencyll: Literally means 'male child-bearer' a name I just made up for the story. 


End file.
